


(Almost) Disastrous Date

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [5]
Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Éponine and Cosette had Plans for their evening with Marius.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	(Almost) Disastrous Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'disaster'.

"A disaster, that's what this is," Éponine declared upon returning to the flat she shared with her roommate, Cosette, after a day of classes and a shift at the nearby coffee shop.

Cosette gave a sheepish laugh, swiping futilely at the flour on her cheek. "Um, I guess cooking is harder than it looks?"

"Marius is going to be here shortly," Éponine reminded her. "Do you want to go get takeout or should I do it?"

Azelma poked her head in the room. "I'll clean up if you'll bring some for me, too."

"I thought you were going out for the night?" Éponine frowned at her sister. She'd _promised_ give Éponine and Cosette privacy for their evening with Marius.

Shrugging, Azelma told her, "Montparnasse is an ass, so I broke up with him."

"If you clean up for us, I'll give you money to treat yourself and Gavroche to dinner and a movie," Cosette offered sweetly before Éponine could start berating her sister.

After a moment of thought, Azelma nodded and stepped into the kitchen. "Go get yourselves and Marius dinner. This will be gone by the time you get back."

"Merci ma soeur," Éponine told her before taking Cosette's arm and leaving with her. "That was quick thinking. It'll keep Gavroche from interrupting us, too."

Looping her arm through Éponine's, Cosette kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I made such a mess."

"It's all right." Éponine returned the kiss on the cheek. "You're sure about Marius?"

Her girlfriend nodded. "Yes, though we'll certainly catch him off-guard with our request."

"As long as he doesn't outright turn us down, I'll be happy," Éponine told her, squeezing her hand gently.

It didn't take long to reach the takeout place and get their order. By the time they returned, the kitchen was clean and Azelma had even straightened up the living room. Cosette smiled happily and handed her the promised money. "Remember, this is for you _and_ Gavroche."

"Are you expecting change?" Azelma asked, eyeing the bills with greed.

Before her girlfriend could say a word, Éponine told her sister, "Yes, we are, and receipts."

"Fine." Pouting, Azelma grabbed her coat and purse, pulling her cell phone out as she left.

Cosette gave Éponine a stern look. " Receipts? Don't you think that's a little strict?"

"I know my sister," Éponine retorted, unrepentant. Azelma was too much like their parents and she refused to let her take advantage of Cosette's generosity. "Let's get ready."

By the time Marius arrived, they were more than ready and he greeted them with a warm smile and kisses on their cheeks. "Cosette, Éponine, you both look as lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Marius." Cosette returned the kiss on the cheek.

Éponine did the same, a little timidly. She'd had a crush on him for as long as she could remember and it hadn't faded in the slightest despite her relationship with Cosette. "Merci, Marius."

"I brought wine, like you asked." He produced the bottle with a flourish.

Cosette took it and read the label. "Lovely! I'll go pour glasses for everyone. You stay and chat with Éponine."

"Have a seat." Éponine gestured to the couch. Once they sat, she cast around for something to say and mentally cursed when she could only think to ask, "How was your day?"

Marius sighed deeply, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Aggravating."

"Oh? Why?" Éponine tilted her head curiously. Marius was one of the calmest, most level-headed people she knew. She couldn't imagine the sort of thing that would aggravate him.

He began rolling up his sleeves. "It's Enjolras. He's so focused on his schoolwork and activism that he doesn't realize that Grantaire has been mooning over him for ages."

"That's aggravating?" Éponine raised her eyebrows, amused by the irony of the situation.

Marius nodded. "Oui. Grantaire needs to either _tell_ him how he feels or kiss him. Something."

"He _still_ hasn't said or done anything?" Cosette asked, returning with three wine glasses balanced on a tray.

Éponine accepted hers and waited for Cosette to hand Marius his and sit down on his other side. "Apparently, Enjolras remains unaware."

"The others find it hilarious and there's even a betting pool about it," Marius added, rolling his eyes.

Cosette studied him for a moment. "You didn't win, did you?"

"She's right, isn't she?" Éponine asked when Marius only ducked his head and took a sip of his wine. "Your prediction was wrong."

Giving an annoyed huff, he admitted, "I didn't even _realize_ Grantaire was pining until Bahorel told me and asked if I wanted in on the pot."

"That fits, doesn't it, Éponine?" Cosette asked, peering around Marius at her.

She nodded, taking a sip of her wine and setting the glass down on the table. "We asked you to visit for more than one reason."

"Oh?" Marius looked back and forth between them. "Why else did you invite me?"

Cosette gently took his glass and set it on the table. "Éponine has something she'd like to say to you."

"I-- I-- Oh, merde." Giving up on words, Éponine cupped Marius' face between her hands and kissed him.

After a moment of stillness, during which she inwardly panicked, his lips moved against hers and he kissed her back, resting a hand on her waist. After a few delicious moments, he drew back. "Wait, what about--?"

"She's not the only one," Cosette interrupted, gently turning Marius' head for her own kiss.

Éponine let one hand drop to rest on Marius' knee, licking her lips at the sight of the two people she loved most kissing each other. When he sat back, his expression dazed and licking his lips, Éponine told him, "We both like you and would like to know if you return the feelings."

"I... hadn't thought about it," he admitted, leaning forward to pick up his wine and take a sip.

Cosette giggled, leaning against his shoulder. "We thought as much."

"Enjolras isn't the only obtuse one," Éponine added.

After a moment, Marius sighed and raised his glass. "C'est vrai."

"Éponine, the food should be ready," Cosette told her.

Nodding, she got up and headed into the kitchen to retrieve the food they'd bought and place it on the tray Cosette had used for their wine. When she returned, Marius and Cosette looked up with matching bright smiles and Éponine felt her heart skip more than a few beats. Setting the food down, she announced, "Bon appetit!"

"Did Cosette attempt to cook?" Marius asked, accepting the plate Éponine handed him.

Cosette pouted even as she accepted her plate. Reluctantly, she admitted, "Yes, I did."

"Marius isn't much of a cook, either." Éponine sat back with her own plate of food.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not." He leaned over to kiss Cosette's cheek. "Thank you for the thought, though."

"You're welcome." She kissed his cheek in return.

Éponine hesitantly shifted a little closer to Marius. He smiled and kissed her cheek, a gesture she happily reciprocated. "Do you have a preference for what we do after we eat?"

"A board game?" Marius requested after considering for a moment.

Cosette nodded. "That sounds good to me."

"And to me," Éponine agreed with a nod of her own. It wasn't what she'd envisioned when she and Cosette planned the evening, but, honestly, it was _better_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the oblivious!Marius trope and couldn't resist using it here.
> 
> **French translations**
> 
> Merci ma soeur: Thanks, sister  
> Merci: Thanks  
> Oui: Yes  
> Merde: Fuck it  
> Bon appetit: Eat well


End file.
